A Different Kind of Block
by Mimiko
Summary: Teh meh! What in the world was I thinking when I wrote this? o.O - Kagome is having trouble doing her work, and Inu-Yasha is there to take the stress away...


The only sound heard in the room was her light breathing, and the sound of her pen tapping her notebook as she stared blankly at it. The tapping had been going on for at least half an hour and showed no signs of stopping just yet. She was starting to get frustrated at the lack of work she had gotten done.

  


Kagome knew what she wanted to put on paper, yet no ink escaped her ballpoint pen. She just couldn't do it. There was no will, no need, no driving force present. That little voice in her head that told her what to say with her pen and paper had seemingly gone on vacation, and she was stuck. She wanted to call it writer's block, yet she knew this wasn't the term. It was a block all right, and it was keeping her from doing anything on this assignment.

  


With a heavy sigh, she pushed back from her desk, a child habit she'd yet to outgrow, despite her mother's warnings of damaging the tatami. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her muscles and joints that had gone stuff from not moving and nearly feel to the ground at the sight that greeted her.

  


Two golden eyes stared inquisitively at her, and she nearly growled at him for surprising her the way he did.

  


"Don't scare me like that Inu-Yasha." she admonished.

  


He shrugged, giving her his usual 'I don't care' look, but his eyes shone apologetically, and he mumbled out an 'I'm sorry' despite himself.

  


She shook her head at his childishness, and stood up, stretch again to soothe the sore stiffness in her leg muscles, and he couldn't help but admire the way her breasts moved against the fabric of her school blouse, or how well toned her legs were.

  


He hooked his arm around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. She grinned as his arousal rubbed against her thigh, but she placed a hand on his chest haltingly.

  


"Inu-Yasha, not tonight. I've got work to do." She cocked her head to the direction of her desk, indicating the blank lined papers and notebooks scattered across the surface. She moved to get up, but his grip tightened, and moved to her hips, which had filled out since their first meeting a year ago.

  


"Keh, Kagome, you haven't done any work for the entire 45 minutes I've been sitting here. That's really more than enough time to do what I had in mind. Maybe twice."

  


Grinning at her blush, he reached one hand up to her chest, his claws lightly stroking the quickly hardening flesh on her right breast, careful not to hurt the girl whose resolve was quickly being washed away, as his other hand began unbuttoning her shirt.

  


"I-Inu-Yasha," she moaned, work completely forgotten as she rocked her hips into him, becoming more aroused by the second, which Inu-Yasha was well aware of; the scent of her heat was so intoxicating that it drove him crazy, and as much as it distracted him, it pressed him on further. He lifted her breasts from her bra, rather than bothering himself with trying to take it off, and caressed her left nipple with his tongue, and kept her right breasts occupied with squeezes and strokes.

  


Kagome's head tilted back in ecstasy, as she reveled in the pleasure that his tongue was giving her. She'd first been shocked by it during their first kiss, and even now she wondered at how it could be rough yet smooth at the same time, like a dog's, and how it could evoke such passion from her, be it sliding into her mouth, its current place on her chest, or in the other, more..._private_ places that it had been.

  


Just before she all but melted into his arms, he abruptly pulled back, and, with a grin, he rearranged her breasts into the cups of her bra, before butting her blouse up and depositing her back in her chair. Just as she gave a confused blink and turned to Inu-Yasha, her brother's head popped into the room.

  


"I _said _Taidama!" he announced.

  


Kagome tried desperately to disperse of the heat in her cheeks, which she wasn't sure was there because she had nearly been discovered by her brother, or the _other_ source of heat that was more than making its presence known in between her legs.

  


"Gomen nasai Souta! I didn't hear you! Okaeri!"

  


Inu-Yasha merely grunted, but shot Kagome a smirk, which clearly said, 'I heard and you owe me now~!'

  


Souta stuck his tongue out at his older sister and said, "Well I heard _you_! You're so looouuud Kagome! How do you stand it Inu-Yasha?"

  


His sister was absolutely livid. She didn't know who she was more angry at; Souta, who had just disappeared with a 'Nyaa!' or Inu-Yasha, who had fallen off the edge of her bed in uncharacteristic laughter.

  


'Well, now the mood is ruined.' she thought, before propping her feet up on her desk giving Inu-Yasha a pout. He merely patted her head, before growling in her ear, "I won't be so easily interrupted next time."

  


Kagome blushed, though still not quite forgiving as he moved to jump out the window, and said, "Sit boy!" and Inu-Yasha went crashing down out the window to the first floor.

  


"Aww, you ruined my mysterious lover moment." he whined into the earth.

  


She only grinned and said, "That's what you get for thinking I'd let you get away with your teasing."

  


And for a good portion of the night, Souta whined to himself that his sister never was easily satisfied.

  


~

  


As Kagome fell asleep in her mate's arms, she saw her homework, which hadn't even been started, and grinned against his chest.

  


'Well, he may not have helped me write any of it down, but he certainly got rid of that block, didn't he?'

  


Now don't we all wish that our muses were so kind? 

  
  


A/N: *hides her head in shame* Did I write THAT? O.O Yes, I chickened out of making it an actual lemon because well...I can't! I'm positive my uncomfortableness was...showing...in the writing, but meh, I finished it, and that's what counts. I rarely finish work, so go me! Maybe NOW I can get that math homework done. . 

  


Yes, math homework and an overdose of lemons a few nights ago lead me to this. It's like alcohol, only more fun! :D Got homework? Go read some hentai! XD

  


I used Japanese in this, but, as you can see, there was a reason! :D I used it more for the tradition of the words than to just put the words in though, so I guess (read: hope) that's all that matters.

  


.___.

  


I know it sucked...just...don't tell me. *runs off*


End file.
